Jane Foster (Earth-616)
The Mighty Thor | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; assisted the Secret Avengers | Relatives = Keith Kincaid (ex-husband), Jimmy Kincaid (son), unidentified aunt | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (Blond as Thor; formerly Brown) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, Asgardian Goddess of Thunder, Doctor; former nurse, teacher | Education = MD, RN (Registered Nurse) | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = | Quotation = There must always be a Thor. | Speaker = Jane Foster as Thor | QuoteSource = Thor Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Jane Foster was a nurse hired by Dr. Donald Blake to assist him in his private medical practice. Actually, the crippled Dr. Donald Blake was the human identity used for many years by the Asgardian god Thor. Jane and Blake traveled to San Diablo during a civil war communistic fraction and a democratic fraction. Because of the fighting, there was a shortage of medical help in San Diablo, and several American doctors. The battled the Executioner (Santiago Rivera ) who tried to destroy the medical supplies. Thor was ale to stop him and they helped the people of San Diablo. Blake fell deeply in love with Foster, who was unaware of his dual-identity. She was infatuated with Thor, whom she had not yet met in his godly identity, but took a protective attitude toward him, worrying about his health and frailty. She would regularly gush over Thor's exploits much to Blake annoyance. He wondered if Jane would ever love a normal man like him. Loki Loki taking on a human guise of an old man, he entered Donald Blake's doctors office and hypnotizes Jane and gives her secret commands and then enters Donald's office. when Don reports for work, he finds Loki waiting for him and changes into Thor. Loki poses the Thunder God a challenge in Central Park, a challenge that Thor accepts before Loki leaves. Changing back into Donald Blake he tells Jane that he is leaving for the afternoon, unaware that Jane is about to enact Loki's hypnotic suggestions upon his departure. At Central Park as Thor battled Loki unaware that Jan still under Loki's thrall is wandering in the area. Loki then transformed a tree into a tiger and set upon Jane, and turned the Thunder God's attention to Jane's situation. Thor has two options: grab his returning hammer, or save Jane. With no choice, Thor chooses the latter, and after dealing with the mystical tiger he reverted back into Blake. When Blake attempted to recover his weapon, Loki put a magical force field around it, preventing Blake from changing back into Thor. With his enemy apparently defeated, Loki transformed into a bird and flew away, planning to conquer the Earth. Blake revived Jane and took her back home while Loki used his magics to terrorize the people of New York City. Jane later witnessed Thor's return and the defeat of Loki. Jane and Donald were kidnapped by Thug Thatcher, but Blake escaped and became Thor. Blake contemplated revealing his true identity as Thor to Jane in the hopes of winning her love. However, right when he is about to tell her Odin contacts Thor telepathically and warns him against doing. One a normal day Jane left Dr Blake's office for an errand, she passes a wounded jewel thief and his two partners. They enter Blake's office and demand treatment. Distracting them, Blake taps his cane and transforms into Thor. Strapping the criminals to an operating table with surgical tape, he attached it to his magic hammer and "throws" the criminals to the police station. Dr Blake prepared to use a rubber hammer on a patient's knee. As Jane assures the patient Dr Blake is skilled with using a mallet, Blake thinks to himself that she does not know the half of it. Although Foster was strongly attracted to Dr. Blake, Afterward, Blake decided to reveal his dual-identity to Foster, but his father, Odin, monarch of Asgard, appeared to him and forbade him to reveal this secret to any mortal. Even though Odin tried for a long time to quash the romance between the two, he ordered her life to be saved when she lay dying after an explosion caused by a battle between Thor and Mister Hyde and Cobra. Foster truly loved Blake, and one day she told him angrily that she would not wait forever for him to declare his love to her. Thor intended to marry Foster, but then Odin forbade him to marry her on the grounds that she was a mortal, not a goddess. Thor later asked Odin to reconsider the issue, and Odin relented, saying that Thor could marry her if she proved herself worthy. The superhuman criminal Mister Hyde, seeking vengeance against Blake, captured both him and Foster, and made Blake prisoner in a room with a bomb. Blake escaped and, as Thor, battled Hyde; but Foster, fearing that only Hyde could save Blake's life by deactivating the bomb, helped Hyde to escape. Outraged by this seeming betrayal against his son, Odin rejected Thor's petition to marry Foster. Foster was menaced repeatedly by enemies of Thor who either knew he was Blake, or knew there was some connection between Thor and Blake. Such assailants included Hyde and his partner, the Cobra; his bitter foster-brother Loki; and the Enchantress and her partner, the original Executioner; as well as the journalist Harris Hobbs. As Thor rescued her from these many perils over time, Foster fell deeply in love with him. Finally, Thor defied Odin and revealed his dual-identity to Foster. Foster left America and took a position with a man who proved to be the High Evolutionary. Thor followed her to the High Evolutionary's citadel at Wundagore Mountain, where they were reunited. Again petitioning Odin to let him marry Foster, Thor brought her to Asgard itself, a place forbidden to mortals. Odin agreed to let them marry if Foster proved herself capable of functioning as an Asgardian goddess. Odin then physically transformed Foster into an Asgardian, granting her superhuman powers. As Odin must have expected, Foster was confused and bewildered by her new abilities and by Asgard itself. Declaring that Foster had failed his test, Odin turned her back into a mortal woman, sent her back to Earth, and removed her memories of her experiences with Thor. Odin sent Foster to work for the physician Dr. Keith Kincaid, and the two soon fell in love with each other. As for Thor, Odin saw to it that he was reunited the Asgardian goddess Sif, whom he had loved in the past, and their romance was quickly rekindled. Years later, Foster fell ill and, lying close to death, called out to Thor in her delirium . Sif stole the enchanted Runestaff of Kamo Tharnn, the Elder of the Universe known as the Possessor , and used it to infuse her own life-force into Foster, thereby saving her life. Sif vanished, and Foster recovered , also regaining full possession of her lost memories of Thor. The love between Thor and Foster revived, but soon she was captured by trolls under the leadership of Thor's enemy Ulik. To Thor's surprise, Foster succeeded in capturing the troll king Geirrodur with his own spear; Thor himself defeated Ulik. Thereafter, Foster insisted on accompanying Thor on various exploits, traveling with him to the dimension of the god of Heliopolis, to the alternate future Earth ruled by the Tomorrow Man, and to the war-torn nation of Costa Verde. (Thor attributed Foster's new liking for adventure and fighting spirit to the presence of Sif's spirit within her, although it is possible that Foster's personality had simply evolved this way on its own.) After some time, Foster finally insisted on accompanying Thor to Asgard. There, the Asgardian Grand Vizier presented her with Sif's sword and when she struck it against a wall, she was seemingly transformed into Sif. The Vizier theorized that Foster and Sif had become one being, and that Sif would be dominant in Asgard, and Foster on Earth. Yet when Sif returned to Earth many months later, she did not transform into Foster, to Thor's puzzlement. Eventually, Dr. Kincaid launched an investigation into the whereabouts of Foster, whom he had not seen since her hospitalization. Thor revealed his dual-identity to Kincaid and explained what had happened to Foster. Thor and Sif took Kincaid with them on a journey to the world of Kamo Tharnn. It turned out that when Sif infused Foster with her life-force, Sif's own spirit and body had actually passed through the Runestaff and into another dimension. When Sif reappeared in Asgard, Foster took her place in the other dimension entered through the Runestaff. But when Kamo Tharnn somehow absorbed the denizens of the latter world into his own body, Sif and Thor used the Runestaff to release the beings trapped within the Possessor, including Foster. Thor and Sif brought Foster and Kincaid back to Earth, and Foster and Kincaid were married almost immediately afterward. Since then, Thor has saved Foster's life from the creature called the Zaniac. Foster has recently given birth to her first child, a boy. The world at large remains unaware of Foster's past relationship with Thor, although a few enterprising individuals have learned of their connection. Civil War During the Civil War, she opposed the Registration Act and joined the Secret Avengers, treating many of the members. Fear Itself More recently, she was visited by Warriors Three to be informed about Thor's death after his battle against the Serpent. Return After hearing rumors of the return of Dr. Donald Blake and Thor, Jane divorced her husband and subsequently lost custody of their child. Blake visited Jane at her work in a New York City hospital in search of Lady Sif, whose spirit Blake mistakenly thought had been reborn in Jane since their spirits had been merged once before. Jane and Blake go on a date after an initially turbulent reuniting. Jane discovered that Sif's spirit had actually been reborn in the body of a dying elderly cancer patient that was under her care. She alerted Blake and Thor who managed to restore Sif just before the patient died. Jane then traveled to Broxton, Oklahoma, the site of the resurrected City of Asgard, and opens a medical practice with Blake. Thor While Thor was away fighting Gorr, Jane was diagnosed with breast cancer. She was dating a man named Walter. She later accepted Thor's invitation to represent Midgard in the Congress of the Worlds on Asgard while she underwent therapy, but refused magical treatments. During a battle against Nick Fury, Thor lost the ability to wield his hammer Mjolnir. The hammer remained on the Moon, where Thor and the Asgardians remained for some time, as he was unwilling to accept his loss, and attempted numerous times to lift the hammer to no avail. Soon after Thor and the rest of the Asgardians had left the Moon, Jane Foster came and picked up Mjolnir. She had watched Thor use his hammer and slowly learned how to use Mjolnir by example. She traveled to Earth and came across the frozen Pacific Ocean and entered the frost giants' cave where multiple Asgardian warriors and Earthly heroes had been defeated and frozen. She quickly flew to Roxxon Island and ambushed the Frost Giants looking for the skull of Laufey. She ran into Roxxon CEO Dario Agger and lied about not knowing him. She accidentally lost Mjolnir when covering Agger's escape, causing her to feel lost. Seconds later, she was confronted by Malekith the Accursed and didn't back down, despite knowing she was outmatched. Using what was left of her power, she was able to retrieve Mjolnir and destroy Laufey's skull (unbeknownst to her a decoy; the real skull was kept in a safe place). Suddenly the real Thor appeared wanting his hammer back. Thor confronted her, demanding to know his mother's whereabouts, as he suspected she had something to do with it. Enraged, Thor attacked her and tried to take Mjolnir back as it attacked the Frost Giants that surrounded them, but it went to its new owner's hands. Sadly, he accepted that he was never going to recover his hammer, and asked if she was his mother, which she answered by kissing him. Then they joined forces and defeated the remaining Frost Giants. After everything has been resolved, Thor gave his name to her and subsequently went by Odinson only. When the Absorbing Man and Titania were robbing an armored car, Thor appeared to thwart their plans. Upon meeting the new Thor, Creel mocked her for being a woman and for having taken Thor's name for herself, which she answered by breaking his jaw. Titania then appeared to confront her, but in respect for what she was doing she knocked out her husband with his own weapon and surrendered. After the incident, Thor went to the Moon so she could think about her future with Mjolnir now in her possession, and met Freyja there. Later, she attempted to stop Malekith from making a deal with Dario Agger for Laufey's skull, but she was suddenly attacked by Cul Borson, who was possessing the Destroyer Armor under orders from Odin to retrieve Mjolnir. Although Cul briefly managed to take Mjolnir from her, Thor was able to summon it back to her hand, but was unable to defeat the Destroyer until Odinson arrived, accompanied by Freya and an army of the women he had identified as possible candidates for the new Thor's identity. A fierce battle ensued between Thor, Odinson, the women army and the Destroyer. The battle only ended after Freyja, who had stabbed the Destroyer in the face and was caught by it, mocked Odin, who was watching everything from Asgardia, about his actions, forcing him to order his brother to retreat. With the Destroyer gone and the women returning to their places through Bifrost, Thor was approached by Odinson, who claimed she was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agent Roz Solomon, which proved to be wrong as Solomon appeared to present herself to the new Thor (and "thanks" her for nearly getting killed). As Odinson stood there open-mouthed, Thor left Earth and went to Asgardia, where she entered unnoticed. She released Mjolnir and then went back to her true form, that of Jane Foster. | Powers = As Thor, Jane wields Mjolnir, and like those before her, she has been bestowed with power equal to that once possessed by the Odinson by the hammer; whatever powers she may or may not possess outside of those provided by Mjolnir are unknown. *'Superhuman Strength:' Thor possesses class 100 strength and is easily capable of lifting 100 tons. *'Superhuman Durability:' While in the form of an Asgardian Goddess, Thor possesses virtual invulnerability and immunity to all known Earthly diseases and infections. She has also flown through the vacuum of space unharmed. *'Energy Manipulation:' :*'Lightning/Electrokinesis:' Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel her storm abilities, but she is capable of discharging lightning bolts without it; notably using to destroy a frost giants head from the inside. *'Matter Manipulation' *'Dimensional Portals' *'Chronokinesis' *'Self-Sustenance:' She is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided. | Abilities = Nursing skills. | Strength = The strength of a woman who engages in regular exercise. As Thor, she appears to be a competent fighter. | Weaknesses = Similar to the previous enchantments involving Don Blake and Eric Masterson, Thor's powers are derived from Mjolnir; separation from it for more than a minute results in her powers fading quickly. She had also stated that being Thor was making her cancer worse and endangering her life. | Equipment = The Asgardian warhammer Mjolnir: Mjolnir is a symbolic weapon of Thor, a hammer forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Mjolnir resembles more of a short handle mallet than a traditional warhammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is even harder. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, and blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor's grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. Captain America said "I've never wielded such limitless power before!" "It's almost intoxicating!" Recently the enchantment has changed to the point that Odin; its creator can no longer carry it (or presumably bypass the enchantment), whether Beta Ray Bill and others are still considered worthy is unknown. *'Flight:' Flight: Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. The hammer can also be directed from a distance; this aspect was used offensively against the frost giants during her debut. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy *'Transformation:' Jane Foster can use Mjolnir to transform into her Thor persona. | Transportation = Mjolnir | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Recommended Readings * : Thor tried to make Jane immortal but she doesn't liked it and ended up meeting Keith Kincaid who she subsequently married and later divorced. In that issue, Thor is reintroduced to a new romantic interest, the goddess Sif * : The goddess Sif merged her life force with Jane Foster to preserve the life of the mortal girl Thor cared so deeply for. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Immortal Thor: Jane Foster-Kincaid * Thordis (Jane Foster, What if?) }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Blond Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Humans Category:Asgardians